My Queen
by We Can Be Gorgeous
Summary: This is the sequel to 'My Prince.' It's Angel and Collins. Angel is a Prince and after marrying Collins they run away together to Paris where it's not all 'happily ever after' after all.
1. Welcome Home Mrs Collins

**A/N: Sequel time! I love all who are going to follow this one especially if you read My Prince! Oh, and don't expect any super hot Angel and Collins sex scenes. I've realized that it's safer to just leave that to the experts and one-shots. : )**

**Disclaimer: I'll put them away when I'm done, Jonathan!**

"What do you mean he got married and left?" King Schunard asked in disbelief.

"About a month ago, Angel met Tom Collins and he fell in love with him. They went away on that trip together. And last night they got married and left because you had arranged Angel to be married and they just wanted to be together. And before you ask, no, I don't know where they are. He wouldn't tell me," Princess Mimi explained.

The Queen sighed and felt tears spill. "I can't believe he did this. We would've done anything and everything for him. What made him think to hide that much of his life from us like that?"

Mimi sat next to her mother and stroked her hand. "_Mami_, it's okay. Angel's just in love and scared that you guys would disown him if you found out he was gay and, while I'm not defending his actions, you guys _did_ keep telling him he needed to be married to a woman to rule the kingdom," she calmly said. "I'm sure he misses you just as much, but he really thought this through."

"I'm calling his cell phone," her father decided.

"Daddy, he probably threw it away. He really wanted to not be found."

The King reached over to his phone and dialed his son's number anyway.

"_I'm sorry, but the number you are trying to reach is either out of service or has been disconnected." _

xXx

_I love you too, my prince._

Collins swooped Angel up in his arm and pushed open the door.

The inside house was very contradictory to the outside. There was a very modern kitchen to the right, and to the left was a living room with a sophisticated entertainment system. There was a glass sliding door that led to a small backyard with lots of beautiful flowers and a place for a small vegetable garden.

The newlyweds climbed the stairs and saw a loft like floor with five doors. One led to a study with a large library, one opened to a bathroom, another was a closet, and two were bedrooms. Angel opened up the one the last door that was the master bedroom.

The walls had a beautiful raspberry color to them and there was a snow white carpet. A king sized bed took up a good half of the room, but there was a hanging mirror next to the door that led to a private bath. A large white armoire sat across from the bathroom door and a vanity sat next to it.

Angel sighed happily and leaned into Collins. "We need to go get food. I'm freaking starving."

He chuckled in response and rubbed his shoulder slowly. "Just let me change out these clothes and we can leave."

"I should change too," the prince agreed. He went to the bag he threw down by the door and stared at the few clothes he brought. "Honey, can we go shopping after dinner? I didn't bring many clothes."

"Sure," Collins called from the bathroom as he changed. "I have a question though. Are you going to continue dressing as a girl or go back to boys clothes?"

Angel bit his lip as he thought about it. "I'm probably going to stick with girls clothes because it's a good disguise and…" he took a deep breath before admitting, "I'm really comfortable in them." He saw Collins emerge from the bathroom. "Is that okay?"

"Sure, baby. As long as you're comfortable and happy, I'm happy. Plus I get to see your smoking hot legs more often," he said with a grin and suggestive wink.

Angel kissed his cheek as he danced to the bathroom. "I knew there was a reason I married you!"

xXx

Lisa, a maid at the castle, felt her heart beat anxiously as she knocked on the King and Queen's office door.

"Come in."

The petite blonde obliged and stood straight and tall before her employers.

"What do you need?" the King asked without looking up from his search for his son.

"I know where Prince Angel is."

xXx

Collins, having found that the shirt he was wearing had a rather large hole in the back, was changing into his 'Papi' shirt that Angel had brought for him. Angel, having decided to shower first, emerged from the bathroom with a tower wrapped around his waist.

"Um, Angel, I have a distinct feeling that if you go out like that with your wig on, you may frighten some people," Collins joked.

Angel laughed sarcastically. "I don't plan on leaving like this. I just forgot to grab a new outfit." He dumped the contents of his bag onto the bed and settled on a white long sleeved shirt with a multi-colored sweater, the jeans he had been wearing before, and the same white boots, but under the jeans, plus the same black wig.

"Baby, should I refer to you as a boy or girl now?"

"Ummm…I think 'she' would be best for public and stuff, but you can go back to 'he' when it's just us. Or you can stick to one for all the time," Angel said. He began to dress.

"Well, what do you want to be called?"

Angel thought for a minute, adjusting his wig in the mirror, before saying "'She.'"

"Okay then." Collins wrapped his arms around Angel's waist from behind, and resting his chin on his shoulder. "You, Prince Angel Dumott-Schunard-Collins, will now be referred to as a woman and my wife until you tell me otherwise."

The Latino melted at the touch and promise of, now, her husband. She finally snapped back to reality as she felt her stomach grumble. "We should go get some food before we get to distracted and never make it out of this room."

Collins laughed as he released his wife and let her grab the car keys from the counter in the kitchen. They made it to the garage where a red Pontiac G6 sat. "How well can you drive?"

"Pretty well," Angel said as she got into the driver's seat and started the car. "But I drive stick best."

Collins laughed as he got in the passenger's side. "I know you do!"

She laughed in spite of herself. As she backed out of the driveway, she said "Only you could make a dirty joke out of a way to drive a car."

"And that's why you love me," he said, letting his hand drift into hers.

**A/N: So that was the first chapter. Does it sound promising? I've got about 35 pages in my notebook done, but I've got finals all this week so I'll try to get the next chapter up AQAP. As quick as possible! (Ahh, blatant Producers refrences!) Anyway, please drop a review and I thank you for reading! Oh, and if they don't have Pontiacs in France….um just ignore that fact and be happy with their car. We have that car so I wanted to use the only motor references I know. :D**


	2. Wait a Second!

**A/N: I found some spare time within my many hours of studying for finals (cough freecell games cough) to type up an update. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I wish I owned them. I really do, but I don't own RENT or anything else that you recognize.

"May I present her royal highness, Princess Joanne Jefferson."

Mimi and her parents stood. She looked over at Maureen for some sort of nonverbal advice, but her friend was staring off into space. The princess let her attention drift back to the woman who just walked in.

Joanne approached the royals slowly, obviously hating the uncomfortable looking suit and attention that she was getting. Mimi saw her look over at Maureen and sensed that hard outer shell cracked a little as they starred at each other for a second. She made a mental note to ask Maureen about it later.

She greeted the visitor with a warm smile and an invitation to lunch.

"I would love to. Thank you," was the somewhat stiff reply.

"Welcome to our home, Princess Joanne. We are very pleased to have you here with us for the week," the King greeted jovially.

Queen Schunard smiled warmly at Joanne and shook her hand. "I believe my husband just stole the words out of my mouth!" she joked. "Either way, we are happy to have you here and feel free to make yourself at home. Maureen can help you to your room."

Maureen's eyes widened but she stepped forward and said "Right this way, your highness."

They left and after a minute of silence, Mimi excused herself from the room.

'_It's rainin' men! Hallelujah, its raini-'_

"Hello?" Mimi asked into her cell phone.

"Mimi-chica! How are you?" the happy voice of her brother chirped.

"Hang on a second. I want to go to my room before…"Mimi trailed off as she turned the corner. She saw Joanne pushing Maureen against the door in a passionate kiss. Maureen had her hands up the princess's shirt and let one slide out to open the door. They tumbled into the bedroom, leaving Mimi standing in the hall without ever seeing her.

"Mimi? Hellooooo? Chica, are you there?"

"Um…hang on," she stammered into the phone. Mimi sprinted into her room before saying, "Angel you will never believe what I just saw. Oh my gosh you have no idea what's going on in this castle."

"Whoa, whoa. Honey what are you talking about?" Angel asked. Collins looked over at her from the driver's seat, but she just shrugged.

"Well you know that girl you were supposed to marry? She's here and I just saw her making out with Maureen in the hallway!"

To the princess's surprise she heard her brother laugh.

"It really figures that the woman that Mom and Dad pick for their gay drag queen of a son to marry is a lesbian."

Mimi heard a voice, presumably Collins, laugh in the background. "Angel you know this is bad, right? You're not here and she doesn't know that and she thinks you two are getting mar—Wait a second. You dress in drag now?"

Angel stalled. "Yeah, is that a problem?"

"Nope. Just wondering. So you want to be called 'she' now I guess?"

"Preferably. Oh, Mimi, you need to get out here to Paris! It's so beautiful! We just had the best dinner ever. Please make sure you visit us soon!"

"I'll try. Just be careful while you're out because I think Mom and Dad suspect something."

"Well we're only out tonight. It _is_ our honeymoon after all!"

"Why would you tell me this? I just saw two girls making out and now I've got to deal with seeing my brother with his husband!" she shuddered.

"Well if it helps he usually tops," Angel said.

"Hanging up now!" Mimi hung up and saved the new number into her phone.

xXx

Angel snapped the new cell phone shut and put it in her purse. She looked back and saw all the bags in the back that were filled with clothes that they had bought after dinner. She rested her head on Collins' shoulder as he drove home.

"Mmmm, baby? When we get home, can we just watch some TV and go to bed?" she asked.

"I thought you wanted me to make up for last night?"

"I do, don't get me wrong, but I'm sleepy and just feel like cuddling."

"That sounds perfect to me, honestly."

She sighed, contentedly. "You're too perfect. When am I going to wake up and see that you're just a really amazing dream?"

Collins turned into the drive and parked. He kissed the top of Angel's head and whispered "Never. Now come on. We're home."

Angel death-gripped his shirt. "No. I'm asleep."

"No sleeping person can grasp that tightly," Collins said. He reached over and unbuckled her seatbelt. He carefully slid her out of the car through his door and carried her into the house. She gently slept in his arms as he laid her down and took her heels off.

"No I have to change. I can't sleep in a wig," she moaned. Angel got up and tossed her wig on the table and slipped in the white cotton pajamas.

Collins changed into his green pants and crawled into bed with Angel. He pulled her close and whispered "I love you."

"Love you too, babe."

**A/N: God, I'm tired. It's like 2 in the morning. Anyway, review por favor!**


	3. Their Story

**A/N: I love Idina Menzel in Enchanted!!!! Seriously she is so amazing but I wanted her to just break out into "Take me for what I am!" when Robert was pretty much going with Giselle. Yes, I am angry that she didn't end up with Robert, but, I mean, Helllooo! James Marsden is freaking gorgeous! Anyway, I'm sorry I'm not updating as fast I really should be. I've got Drivers Ed in the morning (8-12 AM!) and work in the afternoon and I'm all like –dies-. So enjoy this! :D And I would like to remind you all that Angel and Collins are in a different time zone than Mimi and everyone else.**

**Disclaimer: As much as it would make me happy to own them, I don't own RE**_**N**_**T, it's just being, well, rented. :)**

Mimi danced around impatiently as she waited for Joanne to come to their lunch. She finally heard the door open and saw the visitor enter. She greeted her with a smile and handshake.

"I'm so sorry that Roger can't be here. He and his daughter got last minute tickets to Wicked," Mimi explained.

"It's no problem. And I hope they enjoy it. I saw it a few weeks ago and it was brilliant. I loved the One Short Day scene the best," Joanne enthused.

After a few minutes of talking about musicals, the princesses were laughing like they had been best friends since kindergarten.

"How could you not love Liza?" Mimi asked as she laughed.

"I don't know! I just never liked her that much!" she said, too laughing. Because she was laughing so hard, she didn't see Mimi send a quick text to someone. After they had calmed down a bit, Joanne asked "So when do I meet your brother?"

"Oh, you probably won't," she replied nonchalantly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well the fact that he's already married and gay might alter your plans a little."

"Um…"

"And the fact that I saw you and-" she saw Maureen enter as if on cue "-her making out in the hall not too long ago makes me think that maybe you and my brother wouldn't work out too well."

"Mimi what are you talking about?" Maureen asked innocently. "I was here after showing Miss Joanne to her room."

"Oh, shut up Maureen," she said. "You know your shirt is on inside out."

The cook looked down and muttered "Shit." She looked up at Joanne and said "Can we just tell her then?"

xXx

Angel smiled in as she awoke in a soft warm bed, happier and more relaxed than she had been in a really _long_ time. She rolled over and laid her head on Collins' pillow, watching him sleep. She took the beanie from his head and tossed it on the table.

"Baby why'd you take my hat?" he slurred.

"Did you really feel me take that ratty thing off your head?"

"Yeah and it's not that bad." Collins finally opened his eyes and saw his wonderful wife staring right back at him. The happiness radiating off of Angel fell on him and he soon felt himself smiling uncontrollably. "Can you tell me why we are so happy?"

Angel giggled. "I don't know either, but I'm not complaining. I love this." She leaned in and pecked him on the lips. She giggled some more. "I think I know why we are so happy."

"Why?"

"Because I love you and you know it and I know you love me and it's exciting because we both know we are going to be like this forever and ever and ever and nothing bad can happen right now."

"You sound like a fairy tale, but I love it," Collins said pulling her close again. This time the lip-lock was more heated than either had expected, but they didn't stop.

xXx

"Well we kind of have to now, don't we?" Joanne replied.

Maureen walked over and sat down by the visiting princess and grabbed her hand. She nodded and began.

"Well, you know before I worked here, I was working for Joanne and her family. You see my mom was a maid and got me a summer job there when I was 18. Anyway, I had become friends with Joanne the first week I had started and soon I had developed some more-than-friend feelings towards her and I told her one day and to my surprise she kissed me and told me she loved me. We began dating like Angel and Collins had. She would request me to go on 'camping' trips with her and she would sneak to my room and me to hers. It was so fun." Maureen looked to Joanne to continue.

"Then when I turned 18, it coincided with our 6 month anniversary, so we went into town to celebrate," Joanne explained. "Well, we weren't being too discrete that night and we were kissing and dancing way too close for everyone to see and I ended up on the cover of every tabloid for the next month. Naturally my father found out and was beyond angry and embarrassed." Joanne wiped a few tears away. "He told me to tell him what happened and I was too scared to lie so I spilled everything. Maureen was banished that night. I didn't think I'd ever see you again," she said to Maureen.

She sniffled and tried to capture the escaped tears with her hand. "I didn't think so either. I loved you so much and it killed me everyday to be away from you, but I was so happy to see you again today."

"Oh, my God!" Mimi cried as she wiped away all the mascara dyed tears running down her face. "That was better than The Notebook!" The three girls laughed.

"Well, I think The Notebook had a happier ending, but still," Joanne said. She turned to Maureen and kissed her. "I love you."

"Back at ya, babe."

She smiled and then turned back to Mimi. "So what did you mean when you said that your brother was already married and gay?"

"Okay, well, Angel was always different. I always knew he was gay, but never said anything. Then he fell in love with Collins and then they got married last night and have moved away. It's really sweet, but I'm crap at telling stories," Mimi explained. She stood up. "You guys should enjoy this lunch by yourselves. Catch up a bit." She left with a knowing smile.

xXx

"I love you so much," Collins whispered to Angel as she lay on top of him, both reveling in the afterglow.

She smiled. "So I've heard."

"But I really want you to know that. I don't want you to ever have any doubt. Ever."

"I don't. I won't." She kissed his chest. "Should we get some breakfast then?"

Collins smiled his dirty-thought-mind and said "I know what I want!"

Angel laughed, but got up holding one of the sheets around her waist. "Sorry, honey, but you're going to have to wait until later! Now go get dressed so we can go out for breakfast and then get groceries. We seriously need to do that."

"I'm holding you to that," Collins said.

**A/N: Did you like the MoJo goodness? I'm not that good with them because I don't' write them often, but I thought I did okay. Anyway, I would totally love it if you drop a review, but totally understand if you don't. Totally. :)**


	4. Too Many Waffles

**A/N: Anyone else watch Chess in Concert? Anyone else pre-order the DVD even though you had absolutely no idea what it was about but you knew Adam Pascal was in it so you said 'screw it' and got it anyway like I did? No? Oh well. Adam had a creepy flesh colored moustache! It's great and little hot on him. : ) Gah! Why is he married! And almost 40! :'( Did anyone else see the Rock of Ages performance at the Tony's and totally swoon at the guy who sang "Everybody wants a thrill?" I think he's Wesley Taylor, but feel free to correct me if I'm wrong.**

**Anyway, here's chapter four and...Yeah. Mucho thanks to my beta, Lynn. :D**

**Disclaimer: I own too much RENT related stuff to count so let's just leave it as I wish I owned it, but don't. :( I want Adam! (Only a little obsessed with him! Or maybe a lot. Whatever!) **

"What do you think of kids?" Angel asked abruptly over breakfast.

Collins nearly choked on his waffle. "Um...I think they're cute, but I'm not ready to have any." He eyed his wife carefully. "Why?"

"I was just wondering because now that we're married, I think that maybe we should at least think about having a kid. But I'm totally on your side about us not being ready. Kids are too…sticky," she said, taking a bite of her own waffles. She dropped a piece but caught it in her hand.

He laughed. "And you're not?"

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Don't show me that if you aren't going to do anything with it."

Angel smirked at her husband and replied, "Never said I wasn't going to."

He almost choked again and she laughed, happy that she could get that reaction from him.

xXx

Maureen sighed happily as she awoke next her lover. She looked out the window at the sunrise and then to the woman lying next to her. The soft light of the sun made her skin glow so beautifully that Maureen couldn't help but to give her a kiss.

"Good morning to you too," Joanne said against her lips. She smiled at her after they parted. "I love you."

"I've got to go," Maureen said getting up after another kiss. "I do happen to run the castle after all. Can we meet for lunch?"

"Of course we can," the princess said. She thought a little bit about their relationship as she watched Maureen dress. "I love you," she said again as she slipped out the door.

"I'll see you at noon!"

That's what Joanne was afraid of.

xXx

"Weeeeeeeeeee!" April squealed as she swung on the swing-set. "Higher, Daddy, higher!"

Roger winced as he pushed her harder. "Mimi, can you please take over?"

"Of course, Baby," she said, pushing April up high.

He rolled up his sleeve a little and saw a rather large bruise on his upper forearm.

"Oh my gosh! What happened?"

"Mark, um, he grabbed my arm earlier and, uh, I don't know. I guess he had more strength that I thought."

Mimi was tempted to call him out on his obvious bullshit, but kept her mouth shut and continued to play with the little girl.

Roger looked nervous all of the sudden. "April, do you mind if Mimi plays with you? I have to go talk to Uncle Mark for a little bit."

April frowned, but said "Okay, Daddy. Higher please Mimi!!"

Roger kissed Mimi before leaving. She looked at him wearily as he walked away.

"Where's Daddy really going?" the redhead asked while she walked up to her room with Mimi.

"I don't know, honey, but I'll find out soon, okay? Promise," the older princess replied. "Now, do you want to go play dolls?"

"Yeah!"

They ran down the hall, giggling all the way.

xXx

"So…many…waffles," Collins groaned as he and Angel walked into the house.

Angel laid her hands across her bloated stomach. "Tell me about it. We're not going to be able to fit into all those new clothes we just got."

They both collapsed onto the couch.

"I'm never eating again," she moaned as she squirmed into her husband's arms. Collins smiled the way he did before making a dirty joke but before he could she said, "No jokes!"

"Fine. So what do you want to do now?"

"Well, in an attempt to go burn off the billion waffles, we should go do something, but I want to check in with Mimi this morning and I need to shower, and then…nothing," she planned out. She got up and got the phone out of her purse and dialed the number.

"Hello?" Mimi answered.

"Hey, hon. I was just calling to see if everything was okay back there."

"For the most part it is," she said. Angel caught the lie in her sister's voice.

"What's wrong?"

Mimi cracked in seconds. "Something's wrong with Roger but I can't figure out what it is. He has this huge bruise on his arm and he's really nervous and today he ditched me and April for 'talking to Mark'. He never leaves April. Well, he does, but not usually. I'm really worried, Angel," she admitted.

"Mimi, this is going to sound really out there but did you ever think that he might be _sick_?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, but he would've told me. I really don't know what to do."

"Have you just asked him what's wrong?" she suggested.

"Um…" Mimi hesitated.

"Now hang up and go talk to him. Love you! Good luck!"

Angel hung up and hopped over to the couch and plopped down next to Collins. "So what do you want to do?"

"How did you get so hyper so quick?"

"It's a sister thing," she shrugged.

**A/N: Any guesses on what's wrong with Roger? I know! But I'm the author so I don't count. And I think one more person knows. You know who you are…Review my pretties! :) Please! Once again, thank you Lynn (from whom I lovingly stole the line "Don't show me that if you're not going to do anything with it!") for going over this! –huggles-**


	5. So What Are We Doing Tonight?

**A/N: Chapter five yo! : ) I have to ask, does anyone know about Bright Lights, Big City? I only found it because Jesse L. Martin's in it, and he's a total womanizer which made me laugh a lot because I always think of him as Thomas B. Collins and thinking about him with a (biological) girl is really weird. Maybe that's just me, but think about it…**

**Thanks to Lynn (Kaitlynn888) for being an amazing beta and go read her stuff. Seriously, she's uber fab.**

**Disclaimer: I do not have the last name of Larson, Seller, or McCollum, so I don't own it.**

"Daddy, May I please be excused?" April asked at dinner. She wearily pushed around her barely touched salmon. The look on her face screamed her extreme dislike of the fish.

"Sure April. Why don't you run into the kitchen and see if Maureen can make you some Mac and Cheese or something?" Roger said tickling her.

She laughed with happiness and skipped off.

"Roger, what was that outside earlier?" Mimi asked after she was out of the room.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean when you had that bruise and wouldn't say what it's from and then you ditched us."

"I told you it's from Mark," Roger seethed. His anger frightened Mimi a bit, but she didn't back down.

"That's crap, Roger. You and I both know that Mark is not strong enough to have given you a bruise that dark. Are you sick or something?"

"No. I swear to you I'm not ill at all," he promised, rubbing her hand.

"Okay, but you would tell me if something were wrong, right?"

"Of course I would. That goes the same with you, okay?"

Mimi smiled and nodded, although something in the back of her mind told her that he still wasn't being totally honest. Thinking it was safer than sorry, she changed the subject. "We should tell April about us getting married."

"Oh right. Seven?"

"I think that sooner is better for this type of thing, Rog. I mean, if my dad was getting married, I'd want to know."

"She's only five you know," he reasoned.

"Yeah, but she's really smart and she'll be fine." She took a glance towards the kitchen. "Hopefully."

xXx

"Collins, baby, what are we doing tonight?" Angel asked emerging from the bathroom in a robe.

Collins walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and grinned. "You?"

"Very funny, but should we stay in or go out for a very romantic dinner?" she asked. "I want to know so I can get dressed for the right occasion."

He twirled her like a ballerina and then pulled her back. "You decide."

She groaned. "But that wasn't an option."

"Fine, then," Collins said. "How 'bout we stay in? I'll make dinner and all you have to do is show up looking beautiful in your pajamas."

"That sounds perfectly wonderful," she said turning around and going to the bedroom.

An hour later, they arrived at a restaurant.

"How was I supposed to know that organic spaghetti cooked into a lump if you didn't stir it?" Collins said as he got out of the car.

"Honey, that's the same for all pasta," Angel said, grabbing his hand comfortingly. "It's all trial and error though."

"Sure it is," he said, rolling his eyes. His eyes caught something. "Hey, baby, look."

She looked over to where he had gestured. There was a boy, no older than five or six, sleeping on a bench. He had light gold skin and very dark brown hair. Angel felt her heart melt at the sight. She went over to the boy and checked to make sure he had no obvious wounds. She gently woke him up. He looked at her with wide green eyes, brimming with tears of fright.

"Oú mon méré?" he wimpered.

"Um…parlez vous Anglaise?" she tried.

He nodded. "Where's Mommy? She left me here."

Angel looked up at Collins. He nodded.

"I don't know, hon."

"I don't know, honey, but I'm Angel and this is Tom. Can you tell me your name?"

He sniffled. "Pascal."

"Well, Pascal, what do you remember from before she left?" she asked.

"'Stay here,'" he quoted, "'I love you.'"

She looked at up at her husband again. This time he kneeled down and said "Would you mind if we bought you some dinner?"

Pascal looked confused. "Okay."

Angel offered him her hand and he took it. She, Collins, and Pascal made their way into the bistro.

xXx

Roger held Mimi's hand as he gently knocked on the door to April's room.

"Hi, Daddy. Hi, Mimi," April greeted. She continued to play with her Barbies.

"Hi, April," Roger said, giving his daughter a kiss on the head. "Can we talk to you for a minute?"

"Uh-huh." She put the dolls down and stared at them with her attentive emerald eyes.

He sat down in front of her, Indian-style, and Mimi did the same.

"You like Mimi, right?"

"Yeah!"

"We all get along, right?"

"Yep."

He looked at Mimi and smiled, then back to April. "Would you like it if she became your Mommy?"

"No," April said.

"No?" Mimi whispered, heartbroken.

"No?" Roger asked. "Why not?"

"Because step-mommies are evil, and I don't Mimi to be mean," she pouted.

The older princess sighed in relief. "Honey, if I promise to never ever be mean, can I be your Mommy?"

"Do you pinky swear to not be mean and lock me in a tower?"

"Of course, April. I would never do that."

"Okay, then," she said. The girl turned back to her dolls.

"Really?" Roger asked, ecstatic. "You know this is forever, right, sweetheart?"

"I know, but I love Mimi so it's okay," April said.

"So do I," he said, giving his fiancée a kiss.

"Ew!" his daughter said covering her eyes.

The two adults laughed. Roger stood up and said "I have to go find Mark and tell him. I'll see before bed, okay?"

"Of course, babe. And I think Maureen's got him right now, so I'd go to his room and wait," Mimi said. She picked up a brunette doll and began to braid its hair.

"Can you do that to me?" April asked.

"Sure, honey. Why don't you get a brush and I'll do a _French_ braid!"

The younger princess giggled as she jumped up and ran to the bedroom part of her suite.

Roger smiled in the doorway, then left, happy knowing that this was going to work out after all. He got to Mark's room and saw him on the couch looking a little off.

"Hey, man, what's wrong? You look worse than you did when you got that Barbie shoe stuck up your nose."

"I told you, it was Aprils fault!"

"Yeah, I'm sure my five year old daughter forced that purple pump up your nostril, but seriously, man, what's wrong?" Roger asked.

"Maureen dumped me," Mark said.

"Aw, man, I'm sorry. Did she tell you why?"

He stalled. "You'll laugh."

"I swear I won't."

Mark sighed and threw his head back on the couch. "She left me for Joanne."

Roger bit his tongue to keep from laughing. "You mean that girl who is here to marry Angel?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

"Dude, I'm so sorry," Roger said, trying really hard not to laugh at the thought.

"You laughed!" Mark said, getting up and leaving.

"Mark, I didn't mean to!" he yelled as his cousin slammed the door. Once he knew he was out of ear shot, Roger let loose and cracked up.

"You suck!" he heard from the hallway.

**A/N: So do you like Pascal? I looked it up and it can be a first name and it's pretty French. Either way, it's staying. I'd love a review or two!**

**Oh and I wanted to ask you, my lovely and darling readers, if you have an opinion of having Angel and Collins…um…boink in this story. It's up to you and a certain couple of people (you know who you are! ;]) say I should, but I'm not super sure. Isn't boink just a great word? Haha yeah. Okay! So if you have an opinion, leave it, PM me, do whatever because I really want your feedback!**


	6. I Don't Know How To Tell You

**A/N: Hiya! Here's chapter 6! Um, I don't have much to add. I may be getting In the Heights tickets for December which is really cool cause it's my love. So is Next to Normal. Gosh, Alice Ripley at the Tony's was ahmaazing! "You don't know! You say that you're hurting, but it sure doesn't show!" Yeah, so good! Chilling. Anyway, give thanks to Kaitlynn888 for her support and fantastic beta-ing of this.**

**So I decided that I'm going to make them boink. Why? Because it's super fun! :D And I wanted them to. So warning for later chapters. I'm just giving you a heads up.**

**Disclaimer: I'm neither Jonathan nor Larson so that means I don't have any partnership in RENT! Or Ivana because she's from Flawless. Or rather the name is.**

"Tom I think we should take him to the hospital to get checked out. We don't know if he needs any medicines or anything and we have no place for him to sleep," Angel said. She looked back at the sleeping boy in the backseat.

"Already on it, Angel," he replied as a hospital came into view.

"My man is so thoughtful," she whispered, kissing his cheek.

"Yes he is," Collins smirked. He smoothly turned into the parking spot. "It's Collins. Tom Collins."

"Collins. Corny Collins," Angel mocked. "But I love your corniness. It's very…sexy." She kissed his ear, sending shivers down his spine and whispered "Later. I promise."

"I should, um, get, er um..." he trailed off thinking.

"Pascal," she offered.

"Right, Pascal. I should get Pascal out of the back," he said getting out. Angel giggled and got out too.

She opened the door to allow Collins to go through the door with the sleeping child.

"Hi, we need to see a doctor. We found this little boy and we would like to make sure he's healthy and everything," Angel said to the receptionist, Ivana.

"Okay," Ivana sighed. She tapped a few things into the computer and said "Go down that hall and to the left until you come to the room 1224. Dr. Cook will be in there soon."

"Thank you so much," she said. She went over to her boys and gently woke Pascal. "Honey, we're going to have a doctor look at you to make sure you're healthy, okay?"

He nodded sleepily and then stood to hold Angel's hand. Collins walked along with them down the white halls towards the room. He never cared for hospitals. They made him feel cold and sad.

When they got to the room, the nurse took Pascal's temperature and weighed him and all of the basic things.

"The doctor will be in shortly," the nurse said, leaving.

xXx

"Pookie, I am so sorry I couldn't see you at lunch, but I had to tell Mark that we weren't anything," Maureen said rushing into Joanne's room.

"It's okay, Honeybear. I'm just happy to see you again," Joanne said giving her girlfriend a kiss. "You're so beautiful."

"You are too, you know." Maureen then proceeded to kiss her neck, cheeks, and everything else she could.

"Maureen, wait, I need to talk to you."

"Uh oh. What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing, Maureen. You did nothing wrong. I was just wondering why you never say 'I love you.'"

She stopped her kissing and stared at Joanne. "I've said it."

"Not to me you haven't. Not since we got back together. Do you know what? Never mind. It doesn't matter, I'm just being picky," the princess said leaning in for another kiss.

Maureen backed away. "No if you had to bring it up, it's obviously something important and we need to talk about it."

"No, never mind. Please, can we just drop this?"

"No we can't!" Maureen cried. "Look, I'm sorry that I am having a problem with believing that we are actually going to be together for a long time! I'm sorry that I can't move that fast because I know that you're not going to be here forever!"

Joanne began to see Maureen in a whole new light. "If that's what you're worried about then please stop. Nothing can hold us apart. We are legal adults and could do whatever we want now." She pulled her into a hug. "We can be together."

Maureen felt her anger tears turn into happy tears. "I love you."

Joanne thought her face was going to break from her smile. "I love you too."

xXx

"So it looks like everything is fine with him. He may need some blood, but only because he is slightly anemic. Would you mind if I tested you two for his blood type?" Dr. Cook said to Angel and Collins.

"Can we talk for a second?" Angel asked.

"Of course. I'll be back in a few minutes," the doctor said. She left the room.

"Tom, I can't do it. They'll see who I am and then my record will be seen and then my parents will find out and come and get us," she explained in a fast whisper.

"I kind of figured that. I'll do it of course. If he needs blood, then I'll give it," Collins said. He stroked Pascal's head as he slept. It was rather late after all.

"So, have you made your decision?" Dr. Cook asked coming back to the room.

"I'll give blood. My wife is a hemophiliac and can't give any," he said.

"If you would please follow me," she requested, and Collins left, leaving Angel and Pascal alone in the small room.

xXx

Roger looked out the door after Mark left to make sure no one was coming. He couldn't figure out the lock so he just hoped that no one would come in. He crossed to his dresser and pulled out his bag that he told everyone was for his contacts even though no one had seen him use them before. Roger pulled out the little baggy of powder, his old spoon, a rubber strap, a lighter, and a clean syringe.

He poured the powder into the spoon and lit the light under it. He watched the powder turn into the yellow-ish liquid. He emptied the spoon into the syringe. Roger tied the rubber strap around his upper arm and hit the veins, trying to make them pop out. He picked up the needle.

"Roger?"

He turned to see Mimi standing in the doorway. She looked like someone had just slapped her.

"Um, hey Mimi."

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

"I was, uh, er, um," Roger stammered. He ripped the rubber from his arm as Mimi stormed to him and grabbed the needle. She went straight to the bathroom and poured the heroin down the toilet and threw the syringe into the garbage can so hard, it shattered. She came back out and saw Roger on the ground by his bed, crying.

"I need help," he whimpered.

"I know," she soothed, rubbing his hand. "I know."

xXx

"Mr. Collins, I'm very glad to say that you are a match for Pascal, but I'm afraid that something very peculiar showed up in your test," Dr. Cook said looking at the file.

Tom exchanged a worried look at Angel before asking, "What's wrong?"

"Well I don't know how to tell you this, but you have AIDS."

**A/N: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!! –ducks behind her wall- Please keep the death threats to a minimum!**


	7. He Needs Help

**A/N: -peeks head out from behind wall- Is it safe to some out now? No? Well, would a new chapter redeem myself after that last extreme overload chapter? Probably not but you all want to know what happens to Collins and Angel, Maureen and Joanne, and Mimi and Roger and Mark and April, right? I thought so.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RENT, nor will I ever. It belongs to the late, great JL. May he rest in peace.**

"I-I have AIDS?" Collins stammered. He saw the room go fuzzy as tears formed in his eyes. He looked at Angel who hadn't moved or changed her expression at all, then back to the doctor. "Are you sure?"

Dr. Cook looked over his chart again. "Oh, my. I'm terribly sorry to have made this mistake, but it's only HIV. I'm so sorry to have misread that."

"Well, that's a little better, then," he mumbled. Angel still hadn't moved.

"Can we have a minute please?" she whispered, barely audible.

"Of course. Take all the time you need," Dr. Cook said. "I'm just letting you know that we would like to admit Pascal to a hospital for an overnight stay for observations. Purely a precautionary measure. And I would like for you to have some more testing done tomorrow, Mr. Collins. Feel free to leave whenever you're ready." She left the room.

The Latina sunk to the floor, emotionless. "Tell me we used protection. At least once. Please."

Tom got down next to her and pulled her close. "I am so sorry Angel. I always promised to never hurt you, when I'm the one who's killing you."

"We don't know that. I could be fine. I probably am. And if not, then we'll get through this together. We'll be okay. We always are," Angel said, optimistically. She looked into Collins' eyes and smiled. "I don't know how I can be so optimistic," she said as if reading his mind. "Someone needs to be, though. Even if you have this, I still think you're perfect and no matter what, I'm not leaving you. Ever. You'll get so sick of seeing me, that I'll drive you crazy."

He smiled sadly. "I still think you should be tested."

"Well, duh!" she exclaimed quietly, in order to not wake up Pascal. "Honey, I think we should not do what was planned for tonight in light of what has come up."

"I figured. You know what?"

"What?"

"We have been married for, let's see, three days now, and now we have a kid and may be really sick. How twisted is that?" Collins asked.

Angel laughed. It wasn't a happy laugh though. It was a cold cynical laugh. "What is wrong with us?"

He laughed with her. "I have no idea. I just hope your sister's marriage goes smoother."

xXx

"Roger, I'm going to make some plans for April and then I'm going to help you, okay?" Mimi asked. They hadn't moved in an hour, as Roger sobbed through the story of why and when he started the drugs. It was because his wife died, and he couldn't handle life without her. But when he got over her death, he found that he couldn't stop. Heroin had consumed his life.

"Okay," he muttered. He reached up and grabbed his 'contacts' bag and threw it to her. "Take it. It can't be near me."

"I understand." _What do I do with this?_ she wondered as she made her way to Joanne's room. She knew Maureen would be there. Mimi knocked because she didn't want to barge in on them while they were doing things that she didn't want to see.

"Come in!" she heard Maureen shout. She entered the room and Maureen saw the look on her face and asked "What's wrong?"

The princess just held out the bag. Joanne took it and opened it. "Are these yours?" she asked incredulously.

"Is what hers?" the other woman asked. She looked into the bag. "Mimi! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Oh, don't worry Maureen, I'm not doing anything. They're…someone else's," she explained.

"That's what the druggies always say!" Maureen cried.

"Chillax, Mo. I can't tell you who's they are, but I promise you that they aren't mine. I swear to you."

"I believe her," Joanne said

"Thank you, Joanne, but what I wanted to know was how to get rid of them. Any suggestions?"

"You could….throw them away? Or you could flush them?" Maureen suggested.

"I'll probably throw them away. But can you tell my parents that my wedding needs to be pushed back a month or two? I need to help Ro—my friend with their withdrawal," Mimi asked.

She received two shocked stares.

"It's Roger, isn't it?" Maureen asked.

Mimi didn't answer.

"You can tell us, honey. Please. If he needs help, we're here," Joanne said.

"Fine. It is Roger. But I'm taking him to a doctor a few towns over to get him help," she explained. "Maureen can you just tell them that we are looking at honeymoon spots or wedding dresses for something? Please?"

Maureen hugged the princess. "Anything you need. When are you leaving?"

"After I talk to Mark about taking April home for a while. I don't want her around to see her father like this. It would scare her." She gave Maureen one last squeeze and gave Joanne a hug. "Thank you, you guys. I'll see you before I really leave."

She then left and found Mark in April's room. "Can I talk to you for a minute, Mark?"

He agreed and followed her into the bedroom.

"Look, Roger needs help and--"

"You found out about the smack, I'm guessing?"

Mimi couldn't believe it. "You knew about it?"

Mark sat down on the bed, and sighed with his head in his hands. "Unfortunately. He's been doing it since April died. He really lost it then. I ended up raising April for the first few months while he got under control. He told me that he never had a problem, but he kept saying he _was_ addicted. I didn't understand it, but Roger made sure that he was never high around his daughter or other family members. Just me, for some reason. Of course, maybe I wanted to watch him. Just to make sure that he didn't do anything harmful to anyone, I guess."

"Well, I'm finally getting him help. He finally told me that he needs help," she said.

"Good luck. I've tried to get him to quit once and he was doing well, but he relapsed. And watch out. He gets very violent." To further prove his point, Mark rolled his sleeve up to show a nice sized scar on his bicep. "He pushed me through a glass door because I changed the channel on the television." He saw the look on Mimi's face. "Just be very careful not to do anything to anger him, okay?"

She nodded and thanked him with a hug. He watched her leave.

"I hope she knows what she's doing," he muttered as he went back to the room with April.

"Uncle Mark, can you put these shoes on Kelly?" she asked, holding out the purple pumps.

Mark took the shoes, shuddering at the memory of having them up his nose.

xXx

"But why do I have to stay here, too?" Collins asked the attendant as he was lead to the hospital room.

"Because you're having quite a few tests done and we need you here for observation too," he explained.

"Tommy, it'll be okay. I've got a private room for the three of us. I won't leave your side," Angel explained, grabbing his hand.

Pascal snoozed in the wheel chair a nurse pushed alongside them. They came to an elevator and got on for the fourth floor.

"I know you won't, but still. I wish we could all go home and when I saw all, I mean the three of us. You, me, and Pascal," he elaborated.

Angel felt her face light up. "Really, honey? You mean it?"

"Of course I do. I see the way you look at him already. You look so proud. I don't know how to explain it, but you kind of glow."

"I think we should try to find his parents though. Or get his opinion on if he wants to stay with us," Angel said, a little sad. She looked down at the boy and almost awed out loud at his peaceful face. She felt bad, but still wished that he would end up with them, no matter what happened.

**A/N: So is this better? It's obviously better than the last one. Review please! And can I make a request of no (or at least, very few) death threats? Please?**


	8. Good News or Bad News?

**A/N: I'm baaaaack! :) Give love and cookies to my amazing beta, Lynn (Kaitlynn888), for she rocks my socks! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RENT. I'm not even renting it. Why? Because "We're not gonna pay, we're not gonna pay, we're not gonna pay last year's rent! This year's rent! Next year's rent! Rent, rent, rent, rent, rent! We're not gonna pay rent, cause everything is reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeent!"**

"Ow," Collins moaned as the attending, Ryan, tried a fifth time to get the IV in.

"I'm sorry," he stuttered, "I just got out of the classroom part of this. You're my first patient."

_Lucky me,_ he thought sarcastically. He almost jumped for joy when the IV actually got into a vein.

"There," the attending said. "I'm sorry it took a while. I was really good when we worked with the corpses in class."

"I'm sure you're just nervous," Collins said, although his mind was screaming _'That's because they were dead! They could feel no pain'_

Ryan smiled and then left with a 'thank you.'

In the other bed, Pascal laid with a new teddy bear that Angel had gone to buy for him. He looked around the room cautiously, as if a monster would pop out at any time. "Angel, I'm scared of hospitals," he whispered in his light French accent. She looked up from her spot on the couch and went over to Pascal, placing his small hand in hers.

"I know. I don't like them either, but you do get to go home with us tomorrow," Angel soothed.

He stared at her. "I get to stay with you?"

"Would you like to?" she asked.

"What about Mommy?"

"We're going to try to help find her, but while we do that, Tom and I would like for you to stay at our house with us."

Collins looked on silently. He loved seeing Angel's motherly side and smiled at the thought of the two of them having a family together.

Seeing his stare, Angel whispered to Pascal, "Just think about it for a little bit, okay? You don't need to decide right away."

The child nodded, pulled his teddy bear close and soon was asleep, hopefully for the rest of the long night. Angel gave his forehead a small kiss, then went and laid down by Collins.

"You know, your bed looks more comfortable," he said, quietly.

"But it's not," she said, snuggling closer to Collins, "because you're not in it."

"So what do you think he's going to decide on?"

"I have no idea, but I really hope he wants to go with us," she admitted.

"But if his mother's alive and takes him back, then it's going to make parting with him so much harder," Collins said.

"I know, but…," She sighed, "I know."

xXx

"But I don't want to leave Daddy!" April screamed. She thrashed around in Mark's arms.

"April, please calm down," Mark begged.

Roger watched, almost in tears. He stepped forward and took April. He walked her away a few paces and kneeled down. "April, I need you to be a big girl now. Daddy is sick and needs to get better. I want you to be a big girl and go home with Uncle Mark where he and Grandpa will take care of you. When I'm all better, you're going to come back here and then you can be the flower girl in my and Mimi's wedding, okay?"

April sniffled as her tears flowed. "Okay, Daddy."

He hugged her closer than he had ever before. "I love you, April."

"I love you, too, Daddy," she cried into his shoulder. Roger picked her up and gave her back to Mark, who set her in the car.

"Please take good care of her, man," he begged.

Mark pulled him into a man-hug and said, "I will. Good luck, Roger."

"Thanks Mark."

He nodded, and got into the car. Roger stood while his daughter waved goodbye. Mimi came up from behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Everything's going to be okay. You'll be an even better father when you're clean," she said.

"I really hope so."

xXx

Angel looked up at Collins and noticed that he was asleep. She saw Pascal was out like a light too. She quietly slid out of his arms and out of the room. Down the hall was an orderly at the desk.

"I need a huge favor," she asked when she arrived to the station. "I need an anonymous HIV test."

"I'm not sure that that's possible," Shirley said, not looking up from her computer.

Angel sighed and pulled out a rather large roll of money. She wasn't exactly sure how much was there, but the outer bill was a fifty. She set it in front of Shirley.

"Why don't we get you a test now, Ms. Doe?" she said.

A few minutes and some extracted blood later, Angel was nervously sitting behind the counter with Shirley.

"I'm sure you'll be fine," the orderly said. It didn't sound as comforting as it did rehearsed.

"Thanks," Angel muttered. She checked the wall clock for the seventh time in the last ten seconds. _In another minute, my life could totally be altered forever_, she thought.

Shirley looked at her watch. "It's time. Do you want to come with, or stay here?"

"I'm staying here. I need a chance to hyperventilate," she half joked.

The older woman smiled, and left.

_Do I really want it to be negative? What if its better I have it? Would it be better for Collins and me? Mayb—no. It would not be better. I'd have a deadly disease, for crying out loud! But it could be easier if I…_ Angel stopped her thoughts as they began to scare her. She tried to remember all the good times she had with Collins to occupy her mind until Shirley came back.

"So good news first or bad news?" she asked.

"Bad, please," Angel requested.

"You're positive."

Angel felt like her world hit the ground.

"But the good news is, is that it's been caught very early, so you have a better chance of living a very long life."

"Thank you, I think," she said. "I have one more request. Can you please tell me about Thomas Collins' HIV status? I know that he's positive, but I need to know how bad his has advanced."

Shirley agreed and found his file. "It says that his virus is a little more advanced than yours, but it shouldn't hinder his life anymore than it has yours."

"Thank you for all your help," Angel said, leaving. She got back to the room and got right back in bed with Collins.

"Where'd you go?" he mumbled.

"Nowhere," she lied.

"What's wrong?"

_Do I tell him? _"I'm positive."

"What do you mean?" Collins asked, sitting up.

Angel pulled herself up to see him face-to-face. With eyes stinging from tears, she said, "I have HIV, too."

He pulled her close while she cried silently.

**A/N: Don't hurt me! You all knew this was coming! Either way, review, please!**


End file.
